Endgame Vol. 2
Endgame Vol. 2 is the sequel to Duo-Franchise: Endgame. Plot Coming soon... Characters Myles Bots * John Cena as Ducky, the grating yet resourcefully determined current leader of the Myles Bots who, out of determination to avenge his best friend Bunny’s death, led them in their fight against Tommy Ross, Marty Howard, Drill Finger, Dark Mayhem and Officer Nick Wilde in the 90s and had them promise to return to their heroic causes if danger resurfaces. As an adult, Ducky becomes a successful comedy novelist while also forced into a marriage to abusive aunt May Parker. * Winston A. Marshall as Genie, a member of the Myles Bots, a former villain mole and genie of the lamp. As an adult, he is a successful fisherman and is married to Hindi woman Dahlia. * Colin Hanks as Mysterio, a member of the Myles Bots who fought against villains and was fired because of creating a dangerous weapon. As an adult, he is a successful businessman living in New York City. * Andy Bean as Slapback, a member of the Myles Bots who fought against villains, Slapback is the only one to stay behind in Linden City and becomes a senior graduate while summoning the other Losers (except Zachary) back to Linden City when villains resurface. Slapback also has a serious vanity problem stemming from being exposed to the events in his childhood. * Anneliese Van Der Pol as Eleven, the first female member of the Myles Bots, who was abused physically and mentally by her late father Dr. Thomas James, was deceived over false rumors, and was the love interest of a student named Will Byers who she dumped over possible deceits. As an adult, she has become a successful scientist while enduring several relationships that include her awkward marriage to Dudley, a technical producer. * Elizabeth Gillies as Bubbles Utonium, Zachary’s biological mother and fellow member of the Myles Bots, whose mental illnesses and circumstances victimizing often get her into trouble. Bubbles becomes a successful caretaker in Seattle. * Xavier Dolan as Felix, a member of the Losers' Club and Zachary’s son who fought against villains. Felix becomes a partner in a large Flint-based surgery clinic. * David Spade as Alternate Spike, a member of the Myles Bots who is the epitome of an egotist, overly exaggerated by the immense number of acts she had done in the past eight to nine seasons. He runs a successful mineral business in New Orleans, a location that is very similar to Linden. * James McAvoy as Dave Seville/ChipDave, a former father figure specializing in criminal expertise and caretaking. Unable to come to grips with the trauma stemmed from his sons’ death and feeling he did enough damage to Linden City, he commits suicide by slitting his wrists killing him in the bath. 'SPOILERS FOR SUMMERTIME DEBUTS FOLLOW!!!' * Chris Kattan as: ** Zach Delightful/Bunnicula, the former benefactor turned founding Myles Bot who originated from the very first arc Massive Movie Mondays as its sole protagonist. He was previously Zachary Delightful but was akumatized by Perry-2 posthumously. ** Bunnicula Jr., an offspring created in the previous Summertime Debuts episodes. Other Characters * Anthony Ramos as Drake Starling, A young Linden City citizen that is attacked with his friend High Five Guy by a group of youths during a festival. He becomes the first victim of an awakened Akumageddon, triggering the Bots’ return to heroism.